Gadis bertudung merah dan Rubah si Pangeran
by amexki chan
Summary: "harusku temukan gadis yang diramalkan untukku demi menghilangkan kutukan yang  menyusahkan ini...HARUS KU CARI GADIS TUDUNG MERAH ITU" / please RnR.
1. chapter 1

**Diclaimer :** Naruto milik Kishi – sensei kalo naruto punya saya uadah saya jadiin pacar saya dari dulu (di deathglare Kishi – sensei

**Genre :** Romance dan slice of life aja deh

**Warning :** OOC, mungkin ada TYPO (S).

**AN :** saya masih baru di dunia per-fanfic kan mohon bantuannya para senpai sekalian *sujud – sujud gaje* (flame diterima tapi janga pedas – pedas ya ^^) gomen di fic chap. pertama ini naruto belum muncul

MARI MULAI SEMUANYA….

**RATED :** T

**PAIR :** NARU X HINA

Gadis bertudung merah dan Rubah si pangeran

Hearts 1

Suatu hari ada sebuah desa yang tersembunyi di situlah desa konohagakure, desa yang sangat indah dan masih belum banyak kendaraan bermotor maupun gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang biasa kita lihat. Sungguh mempesonanya desa ini.

- end-

(Bohong kok silahkan dilanjutkan)

Mari kita lihat salah satu rumah penduduk disini. Ada sebuah rumah mungil, namun sangat indah halamannya luas walaupun rumah itu kecil, banyak bunga dan ada sebuah pohon maple yang rindang menutupi bagian pinggir disamping rumah itu.

" Hinata… Hinata… tolong buka pintunya " Tanya seseorang berammbut cokelat dengan mata Amethyst ungu indahnya itu.

" Ah neji-nii silahkan masuk " jawab seseorang yang memiliki mata berwarna amethyst dan berambut indigo yang tak kalah indahnya itu.

" Hinata aku telah diterima di Suna Independent University " sorak pria tersebut.

" Yokatta, tapi…. " Wjah gadis er… mungkin adiknya itu menunduk sedih.

" Doushitte hinata – chan? "

" Jika Neji-nii pergi artinya aku akan sendiri tinggal disini? "

" Ah.. (neji pun terdiam sejenak) Tidak! Kau akan ikut bersamaku ke Suna hinata jadi kau tak sendirian "

" Tapi…. "

" Apa lagi? "

"Bagaimana dengan rumah ini? Rumah ini adalah kenangan kita bersama Tou-san dan Oka-san, Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Pohon Maple jika berbuah pasti banyak yang akan mencurinya *neji sweatdrop* lalu yang merawat tanaman, membersihkan rumah siapa? Kasian rumah ini akan terbengkalai " Terang Hinata.

" Hm baiklah terserah Hinata ingin tinggal dimana aku akan mengizinkan "

" Aku akan tetap disini " Tegas hinata.

" Kau yakin? "

" Iya Neji-nii "

" Hah… baiklah terserah kau saja, jika libur aku pasti akan pulang mengunjungimu hinata "

" Aku akan menunggumu Neji-nii " Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah putih hinata Neji pun ikut tersenyum kepadanya.

- skip time-

Telah sebulan sejak Neji meninggalkan konoha. Hinata yang memilih tetap dan bersekolah di Konoha memulai hidupnya sendiri, Sebenarnya Neji tidak ingin meninggalkan adik yang ia sayangi walaupun adiknya adalah seorang gadis yang mandii karena :

Adiknya itu cantik dan pintar

Baik, ramah dan sedikit pemalu

Banyak para binatang buas (para lelaki) yang ingin menerkamnya (maksudnya adalah menginginkannya)

Dan sekarang dia tinggal sendiri

Betapa kasihan dan malangnya Neji itu *di timpuk Neji*. Pagi ini seperti biasa Hinata mengerjakan pekerjaan rutinnya seperti menyiram bunga di halaman, menyapu, dan menyiapkan sarapan paginyan. Tapi dia tidak menyadari seseorang telah memperhatikannya dari luar rumah hinata seseorang yang bersembunyi di rimbunan semak – semak, berambut kuning yang mencolok, dan mempnyai tiga garis halus menyerupai kumis (?) dengan mata saphiire yang seperti warna langit yang cerah.

To be continue…..

ARIGATOU YANG TELAH MEMBACA FIRST FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA INI DAN TOLONG RIVIEWNYA SENPAI – SENPAI YANG BAIK ^^ SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA….


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah chapter yang telah saya edit setelah kemaren publish ternyata ancur berantakan *pundung di pojok gudang* jadi silahkan membaca fanfic yang gaje ini lagi Saya mo minta maap bagi semuanya yang telah membaca,mampir maupun sekedar ngeliat-ngeliat fic saya yang gaje ini ^^/ *di hajar massa* karena saya merasa fanfic ni makin jauh dari rencana awal so saya mengedit dan merancang kembali ni fic ,namun di chap 1 tidak saya edit lagi karena beberapa alasan. Semoga minna-san masih segan ngebaca fanfic yang saya buat ampe yang nge-buat saya makan tak mau minum tak segan (?) #emang ada ya…

Jadi saya nge-publish kembali dengan cerita yang sama namun telah saya sedikit di ubah hehehe….. ^^…..sekali lagi gomen ne kudasai minna

**AN:** ARIGATOU kepada yang telah meripiu atau yang pada membaca di chapter lalu.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pengeran

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, de el el lainnya

**GENRE DIUBAH**

**Genre :** Romance,fantasy , dan sekarang di tambah dua genre lagi walaupun gak yakin drama dan sedikit humor?

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Summary :** _" harusku temukan gadis yang diramalkan untukku demi menghilangkan kutukan yang menyusahkan ini...HARUS KU CARI GADIS TUDUNG MERAH ITU"_

**Hearts 2 : Meet**

Rumah mungil ini kini terasa sepi yang terlihat hanya seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuga yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan paginya dan merapikan baju seragamnya. Kemudian tedengar suara senandung dari sang gadis, mata _amethyst_ nya tampak jernih dan indah juga dibiarkannya rambut indigo panjangnya terurai. Ya kini telah sebulan sang kakak Neji Hyuga telah pergi ke Suna untuk belajar.

"Setelah ini langsung pergi kesekolah (sambil tersenyum ringan dan memakai tudung merah kesayangannya) tapi… hah betapa sepinya rumah ini Neji-nii aku kesepian disini" hinata pun tertunduk lesu."eh apa yang kupikirkan bukannya aku sendiri yang memutuskan akan tinggal di sini (batinnya) mengapa perasaanku ada yang aneh bukan bukan aneh, tapi mengapa aku menjadi resah seperti ini apa karena…. "

"BRUKK"

"Suara apa itu?" dengan sigap hinata pergi keluar dan segera membuka pintu depannya dan menengok dimana asal suara itu.

"Eh mengapa ada Rubah disini? Apa peliharaan seseorang, tapi dia terluka mungkin dia jatuh dari pohon Maple ku ini ya? Rubah kecil aku akan merawatmu dulu" kemudian hinata membawa kedalam rumah mungilnya itu.

Di dalam rumah hinata…..

"kasihan sekali kamu Rubah kecil (sambil mengoleskan obat dan membalutnya dengan perban) kamu akan kurawat sampai lukamu ini sembuh" sembari tersenyum.

"haum…haum"

"ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya (hinata kembai tersenyum)". Tiba-tiba rumah itu pun memandang lekat terhadap mata amethyst hinata, seakan mencoba masuk kepikiran gadis itu.

"hei ada apa rubah manis jangan memandangku seperti itu (sambil mencium rubah itu)"."wah mengapa wajahmu memerah rubah manis eng…Rubah manis aku sekarang pergi kesekolah dulu ya kamu jadi anak baik ya dirumah selama aku pergi" hinata pun beranjak pergi.

"Haum..haum" rubah itu mengikuti hinata sampai depan pagar hinata yang ber cat violet.

"Ee… ada apa? Kamu ingin ikut(Tanya hinata dan disambut dengan anggukan rubah itu) tapi di sekolahku tak boleh membawa binatang apalagi aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa padamu manis" rubah itu pun menatap nanar kepada gads indigo itu. "Hem…. Baiklah (hinata melepaskan tudung merah yang ia pakai dan membalut kannya di leher rubah itu) sebagai gantinya tudung ini menjadi penggantiku untuk sementara saat aku pergi ke sekolah, bagaimana?" . Rubah itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ja- nee aku pergi dulu kyubi-chan"dengan lambaian tangan hinata pergi kearah sekolahnya dan hilang dari pandangan Rubah itu.

"Ja-nee my dearest hime-chan….." sambil mencium tudung merah hinata.

Pertemuan Hinata dengan Rubah kecil itu bisa saja membawa sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi kisah ini. Begitu pula bagi mereka berdua apakah itu akan menjadi kejadian baik ataupun buruk? Entahlah. Namun di sepanjang jalan dia terus memikirkan rubah itu dan merasa perasaan akan kerinduan mungkinkah dia berfikir enjadi gila saat jantungnya berdebar-debar saat bersama er..binatang? tidak ada yang tau pokoknya saat ini hinata merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri dari pada aneh mungkin bisa disebut dengan merindukkan, Mungkin.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja rubah itu ke hutan ya? Tapi jika itu peliharan orang bagaimana? sebelumnya aku gak pernah memelihara Rubah kan, apa yang harus kulakukan? "batinnya.

*Gadis bertudung Merah dan rubh di Pangeran*

Tak terasa gadis berambut indigo itu telah tiba di sekolah inilah sekolahnya konohagakure high school, sekolah yang sangat bergengsi di Konoha . di Konoha di bagi menjadi 3 wilayah pertama konoha distrik 1 dimana tempat ini menjadi pusatnya konoha dan yah bias kita sebut distrik mertopolitannya konoha, kedua konoha distrik 2 tempat ini adalah tempat yang jarang di tinggali oleh orang lain, lalu ke 3 tempat dimana orang-orang kaya berkumpul seperti pembisnis,artis terkenal,eksekutif muda,para pejabat tinggi, maupun enggota – anggota kerajaan yang membuat rumah di distrik ini.

Dan gadis indigo ini lah yang tinggal di distrik 2 tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari kata keramaian namun pemandangan dan udara di sana masih bersih, hinata bersyukur tinggal di distrik ini yah walaupun resiko nya adalah S-E-P-I yah sangat koridor sekolah dia berjalan pelan menuju ke kelasnya yaitu XI IPA 3. Sebenarnya di sekolah nya Hinata dikenal sebagai anak yang pandai,ramah,rendah hati,baik,cakap, dan tentu nya sangat cantik sluruh sekolah tau akan hal itu apalagi jika dilihat dengan prestasinya yang sealu masuk dalam tiga besar. Sayangnya dia kuarang berminat dengan namanya menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang laki-laki seperti yang biasa di lakukan oleh remaja lainnya bukannya dia gak laku jika dihitung telah puluhan orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padany namun ditolak nya dengan halus, tapi para lelaki itu bukanya marah atau putus asa malahan mereka semakin menyukai hinata karena menganggap hinata menghargai perasaan koridor para anak lelaki melirik,memandanginya, ataupun sekedar menyapa saja untungnya gak ada yang ampe lempar bunga di dean hinata karena di larang sekolah.

"HINATA-CHAN OHAYOU!".

Hinata membalikan belakangnya karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"O-ohayou Sakura-chan Ino-chan(sambil tersenyum)"

''Uahh senyum Hina-chan manis sekali pagi ini" Sahut cewek berambut pirangnya

"Hei Ino gak usah berisik dong" Jawab ketus cewek berammbut pink soft nya

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus, ano Sakura dan Ino-chan datang sekolah…"

"Pagi-pagi kan" Jawab mereka kompak

"I-iya" Senyum hinata

"Tapi spertinya ada yang kurang deh pada dirimu Hina-chan oh iya kemana tudungmu itu? " Sahut Ino.

"Oh iya aku baru sadar kemana tudung merah yang biasa kau pakai, bukannya itu hartamu yang paling penting dari seseorang kan?" Terang sakura

"I…iya aku melepasnya dan meminjamkan nya sementara"

"Heh bagaimana bisa?" Jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak.

Hinatapun menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Sambil menceritakan kejadian itu mereka menuju ke kelas mereka, di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas para anak laki-laki senantiasa menggoda gadis-gadis cantik ini dan dibalas dengan tatapan deathglare ino dan sakura sedangkan hinata hanya senyum dan diam maklumlah sifat hinata yang sangat membuat lelaki gemas adalah sifat pemalunya yang imut.

*Di kelas…..*

"Oh jadi begitu (sahut ino) tapi Hina-chan apa kamu gak kesepian di tinggal neji-senpai yah walaupun ada penghuni baru juga dirumahmu?" Tanya ino

"Iya hinata kalau mau tinggalah bersama aku atau ino pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untuknu jadi gak perlu sungkan kamu juga boleh membawa rubah itu, iya kan ino?" Ino mengangguk setuju

"Neji-senpai juga udah mesan ke aku sama sakura agar ikut menjagamu selama dia belajar ke Suna''

"Be-benar kok gak apa-apa aku bisa tinggal di rumah sendirian tenang aja ,jadi gak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi pula aku juga mempunyai teman yaitu kyubi-chan dirumah" Jawab hinata

"Oh begitu kalo itu keptusanmu apa tapi boleh gak kami melihatnya lain kali?" Tanya ino

"Silahkan" jawab Hinata senang.

"Tapi hari ini aku gak bisa" Jawab sakura

"Kalau aku… astaga aku lupa ada jadwal les piano jadi mungkin hari ini aku gak bisa juga gomen ne hinata-chan" Kata ino

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa lagi pula masih ada lain kali"lagi –lagi hinata tersenyum manis *Hiyaaa hinataku*

Ting tong ting tong

"ehem haruno-san,yamanaka-san,hyuga-san bisa kalian fokus dalam pelajaran saya"

"BA-BAIK KAKASHI SENSEI" jawab mereka serempak.

XD Ketikan pulang sekolah \^0^/ DX

"Hina….."

Hinata langsung berhambur keluar kelas dan berlari tanpa sekedar menya kedia sahabatnya itu

"Hai Hinata…"sakura berusaha berteriak memanggil hinata

"Maaf Sakura-chan,Ino-chan aku pulang duluan mata nee"kemudian berlari lagi

Lalu sakura dan ino hanya saling menatap dan dalam hati mereka bertanya "Rubah apa sih yang dipeliharanya?". Oke lanjut ke hinata reader's. Hinata terus berlari menuju tempat pemberhentian bis dia menunggu bis. Dia ingin cepat – cepat pulang untuk merawat rubah itu. Mata _amethyst_ nya tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran entah apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya dari pagi perasaannya terus seaneh ini lebih tepatnya saat dia pertama kali berjumpa pada rubah itu.

"Apa mungkin aku telah di santet rubah itu ya(hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pernyataan konyolnya itu)konyol" batinnya

Telah lima puluh menit perjalanan menuju rumah mungilnya yang berada di distrik 2 itu,hinata kembali menuju rumahnya itu, di sepanjang jalan para penduduk menyapanya dan hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"BRAKK"

Pintu rumah itu terbuka hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya, melepaskan sepatu juga kaos kaki yang iya kenakan berjalan menuju ke kamar sambil menggandeng tas , sesampainya di kamar hinata melepas penat dan rasa lelah yang menerpanya di ranjang violetnya dan menghirup aroma bunga lavender yang membuat rileks "Fiuh sungguh lelah hari ini eng astaga …" kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berdiri *BRAKK* suara berdebum pintu yang terdengar.

_Hinata POV _

Ah mengapa aku lupa, dimana kyubi-chan jangan katakan kalo dia hilang karena dari tadi aku tak mendengar suara apapun…"sshhhsssshhh" suara air? Tapi aku gak pernah dengar jika rubah bisa menyalakan shower sebelumnya apa ja-ja-jangan - jangan,hahaha tidak mungkin. Aku pun menuju kea rah belakang ya tepatnya dikamar mandi semakin dekat semakin jelas suara ini terdengar, dada ini semakin berdegup kencang dan semakin membuat diriku berisik dan perasaan tak jelas seperti ini.

"BRAKKK"

1…..

2 ….

3...

"kyaaaa! "

-End Hinata POV-

Barsambung…..terIma kasih udah ngebaca ya 'plak' *autor di gampar* tapi bohong silahkan lanjutin bacanya yaaa. Ya setelah pintu terbuka dan Hinata juga berteriak Histeris, apakah yang dilihatnya?

"me- me-mengapa?kau siapa? mengapa ka-ka-kau-kau TELANJANG *sontak hinata menutup matanya dan berbalik* KYAAA hmpp…." Bibir gadis itu pun di tutup dengan tangan lelaki berambut blonde hair dan mempunyai mata sebiru langit yang memancarka aura khas tersendiri memiliki kulit tan yang menggoda dan tubuh proposional yang menjadi idaman semua kaum wanita dan pria tentunya.

"Stt diamlah sebentar My dearest Hime chan ini tak seperti kau fikirkan aku ini adalah….." wajah Hinata yang putih berubah menjadi merah padam sekarang dan juga panas, semakin meihat reaksi gadis dihadapannya menjadi seperti itu semakin berani juga lelaki itu menggodanya. Lelaki itu pun semakin dekat dengan wajah hinata yang 100% telah berubah drastis. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga gadis yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku adalah…."

STOOPPPPP! Cukup sampai sini ya dulu membacanya hehehe gomen sekali lagi gara-gara kesalahan yang saya yaitu Amexki chan perbuat *hiksu* dan untuk menebusnya saya akan merilis chap.3 bersamaan dengan chap.2 ini yosh ampe jumpa

SEMOGA MINNA-SAN JUGA GAK BOSAN DAN KAPOK NEG-BACA FANFIC DARI SAYA INI HAOHOHO ^0^ *jadi tertawa sendiri autor* berhubung di chapter 2 ini adalah chapter editan jadi di mohon untuk tidak memberi Rieview yang berharga kalian di chapter ini melainkan di chapter 3 aja ya minna-san.

^^ YOSH HONTO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU KEPADA MINNA-SAN SEKALIAN BERJUMPA LAGI DI CHAPTER 3 YA ^^

NEXT CHAPTER:

**Heart 3:who are you?**

**"Aku adalah rubah itu"**

** "go-gomen karena dari tadi aku tak sopan kepada tunanganku sendiri"**

** "Ja- jadi kau be-benar Rubah itu?"**

**"Aku adalah..."  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ahai minna-san amexki chan si autor kembali lagi *sambil naik becak* untuk menebus kesalahan autor ini sang autor langsung meng-update chapter ke III hohhoho. BTW BTW sang autor mau curhat dikit gak papa kan? Hitung-hitung berbagi cerita *plak*

Amex: hei ngapain juga curhat-curhatan mulu sih

Ki chan: loh ada ada kamu juga ya disini

Amex:*pundung*

Ki-chan;gomen gomen ada kabar nih akhirnya autor udah terlepas dari jeratan pelajaran*maksunya sekolah* autor lumayan dapat nilai bagus nih

Amex:iya iya dari pada ki-chan banyak bacot lagi nyok kita lanjut baca lagi

Amexki chan: happy reading minna-san.

NT: Saya terima flame asal berkualitas ^^,

- amexki chan PRESENT-

Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pengeran

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, de el el lainnya

**GENRE DIUBAH**

**Genre :** Romance,fantasy , dan sekarang di tambah dua genre lagi walaupun gak yakin drama dan sedikit humor?

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Summary :** _" harusku temukan gadis yang diramalkan untukku demi menghilangkan kutukan yang menyusahkan ini...HARUS KU CARI GADIS TUDUNG MERAH ITU"_

**Hearts 3 : who are you?**

++Kilas balik ++

"Stt diamlah sebentar My dearest Hime chan ini tak seperti kau fikirkan aku ini adalah….." wajah Hinata yang putih berubah menjadi merah padam sekarang dan juga panas, semakin meihat reaksi gadis dihadapannya menjadi seperti itu semakin berani juga lelaki itu menggodanya. Lelaki itu pun semakin dekat dengan wajah hinata yang 100% telah berubah drastis. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga gadis yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku adalah…."

Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pengeran

Mata berwarna _amethyst_ menatap iris biru langit yang menyejukkan,tiga goresan tipis yang melekat di wajahnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, namun apa yang tengah dilakukan dua gender yang berbeda jenis di kamar mandi sang lelaki yang tidak memakai sehelai benang dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya dan si gadis yang lagi bersandar? Atau malah merapat di dinding kamar mandi yang tengah di bekap sang lelaki yang semakin mendekatka wajahnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

"Aku adalah Kyubi-chan Hime ku tersayang" Ya kalimat itulah yang terdengar jelas dari telinga Hinata kemudian lelaki itu menjaukan bibirnya dari telinga hinat yang kini masih terpejam dan kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha kau lucu Hime tidak salah lagi kaulah yang ku cari selama ini beruntung aku menemukanmu sekarang di sini" sang priapun menjauh dari hinata sedangakan Hinata sendiri termenggu dan wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan akan hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hime apakah kau ingin keluar dari sini atau masih ingin melihat tubuhku lebih lama lagi"godanya.

"Uhhh go-go-gomen " hinata kemudian pergi keluar dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan merasa sangat malu betapa tidak Hinata yang masih polos dan litu tengah meihat pemandangan yang tak pantas dia lihat sama sekali bagi gadis berumur 15 tahun kan?.

"Kau sangat manis my dearest hime" sungguh sadis lelaki ini dia hanya tersenyum licik dan tak menyadari kesalahan nya sama sekali. Dasar Rubah.

Gadis bertudung Merah dan Rubah si pangeran ^0^/

Tak memerlukan beberapa lama Rubah er Lelaki itu telah selesai mandi namun ada satu masalah apakah itu?

"Ck sial jika aku keluar seperti ini dia pasti akan berfikir aku ini lelaki yang Pervert *wah baru sadar ya?* Hime-chan bolehkah aku meminjam pakaian? Karna saat ini aku tak mempunyai pakaian satu pun,Hime-chan?"

Hinata yang saat itu masih ada di dapur yang dekat dengan kamar mandi pergi ke kamar saudaranya dan mengambil beberapa pakain untuk digunakan lelaki yang mengaku-ngaku Rubah itu. Dan dia pun menhgambil jins berwana biru panjang dan longT-shirt berwana oren kuning. Dan berjalan kea rah kamar mandi dan mengetok pintu.

"Tu-tuan i-ini pakaiannya" dan memberikannya dengan menghadap kearah belakang melihat Hinata seperti itu lrlaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil pakaian dari tangan mungil mulus itu.

"arigatou Hime-chan" kemudian memakainya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Hinata yang melihat lelaki itu kembali berblushing ria, betapa tidak lelaki itu sungguh cocok memakainya dan keren pastinya rambut blonde kuning cerahnya yang basah sungguh menggoda dan kulit tannya pun tak kalah ditambah lagi mata dan tiga goresan itu semakin lengkaplah kesempurnaanya itu. Lelelaki itu mnggengap tangan hinata untuk mengikutinya dan hintanya hanya pasrah. Mengikutinya perasaan gadis itu semakin kacau saat genggaman itu semakin kuat menggenggap tangan kecilnya.

" A-anu tuan bisahkah tuan me-melepaskan tangan anda" akhirnya suara yang susah payah ingin dikeluarkan Hinata pun keluar walaupun kecil,bersyukurlah karena suara itu terdengar oleh lelaki itu dan dia pun melepaskan gengamannya.

"go-gomen karena dari tadi aku tak sopan kepada tunanganku sendiri" katanya

Hinata pun terkejut sontak dia menatap iris biru itu dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Bayangkan saja belum satu hari orang yang ada itu di rumahnya dia telah berbicara Hinata adalah tunangannya bahkan Hinatapun belum tau nama lelaki itu.

" Heh? Mengapa kau bingung kau adalah tunanganku dan hanyalah satu-satunya tunanganku karena kau yang hanya mempunyai tudung merah itu"

"Tu- tudung merah? Tunangan satu-satunya apa maksudmu Tu-tuan? Saya sungguh tak mengerti, saya juga tak pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya dan saya pun tak tau siapa nama tuan" sahut hinata.

"Ya, jadi kau tak tau siapa diriku?" Tanya lelaki itu. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan dia tak mengerti sedikitpun ucapannya namun satu yang pasti detak jantungnya sangat berisik saat ini. Naruto tampak mengacak – acak rambutnya dan menundunk ,tampak di mata Hinata lelaki ini sungguh tampak frustasi saat dia mengatakan tidak mengerti. Dengan lembut hinata menarik lelaki itu keruang tengah dan mendudukannya di sofa berwana merah marun. Hinatapun kembali kedapur membuatkan minuman cokelat panas dan memotong beberapa apel untuk cemilan. Dan kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping lelaki itu dan menyodorka cokelat panas juga apel yang telah di kupas.

"Ji-jika tuan ti-tidak keberatan maukah tu-tuan menceritakannya apa yang telah terjadi kepada sa..*belum selesai dengan melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata melihat sesuatu* i-itu bukannya tudung merahku mengapa ada pada tu-tuan? Kalau tak salah saya mem-memberikan nya kepada seekor Rubah" Hinata tampak bingung atas smua yang terjadi dan berfikir. Tampak lelaki itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat tingkah gadis ini sungguh gemas dia akan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Ja- jadi kau be-benar Rubah itu?"tanyanya memastikan. Lelaki itu pun menagbil cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu dan meneguknya. Dan berkata "Bukannya telah kubilang aku adalah kyubi-chan manis mu my dearest Hime" sekali lagi senyuman tersirat dari wajahnya dan Hinata pun kemudian memeluknya "Syukurlah Kyubi-chan kau tak pergi kemana-mana" cukup erat Hinata memeluk lelaki itu dan dibalas pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya dari itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki itu namaku panggil aku Naruto,Hime chan"

Dan akhirnya Hinata mengetahui nama lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Tunangan dan Rubah nama lelaki itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki ya itulah namanya. Dua orang itu masih saling memeluk sambil melepas rasa rindu kepada kekasih yang baru saja ia temukan. Nah bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah ini? Saatnya bilang

**Amexki chan :TO BE CONTINUE minna-san**

Ki chan:heh? Beneran bersambung nih? Cepet banget ya?

Amex: elo kali yang kerajinan nulis*di gampar* pokokya yakin nih cerita gak bakal di edit lagi?

Ki chan : kayaknya sih enggak

Amex: jadi elo juga gak yakin? Cih semoga aja enggak deh karena kasian juga minna-san yang telah berbaik hati telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ni fic.

Ki chan: iya arigatou minna semua yang telah membaca fic saya Amexki chan ^0^/ akhir kata…

Amexki-chan: ARIGATOU DAN JANGAN LUPA MEMBERI RIVIEW YA MINNA-SAN YANG BAIK HATI

Next chapter:

**Heart 4: are you sure?**

**"Jadi benar aku tunanganmu?"  
>"Baiklah my dearest hime"<strong>

**"Ada murid baru? Siapa?"**

**"Yak arena tudung merah itu akhirnya kita dapat bertemu Hime"**

**"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya Naruto-kun?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, minna lama gak ketemu adakah yang masih ingat amex? amex kembali melanjutkan fic amex yang terlantar ini huhuhu T.T sebenernya udah seminggu yang lalu kelarnya tapi amex kebentur ama jadwal sekolah,les,ngerjain tugas *curcol* ehem pokoknya gomen jika selama ini amex mengecewakan minna-san dan tah gimana ceritanya amex merombak chapter 4 pokoknya baca aja deh. Oke tanpa basa basi lagi lets begin everyone ,happy read.

**NT: Mulai dari chapter ini and seterusnya bocoran cerita gak ada lagi biar penasaran gitu loh! *dasar autor malas* **

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pengeran

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, de el el lainnya

**GENRE DIUBAH**

**Genre :** Romance,fantasy , dan sekarang di tambah dua genre lagi walaupun gak yakin drama dan sedikit humor?

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Summary :** _" harusku temukan gadis yang diramalkan untukku demi menghilangkan kutukan yang menyusahkan ini...HARUS KU CARI GADIS TUDUNG MERAH ITU" / please RnR._

.

.

.

**Heart 4: are you sure?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

++Kilas balik ++

"Naruto Uzumaki itu namaku panggil aku Naruto, Hime chan"

Dan akhirnya Hinata mengetahui nama lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Tunangan sekaligus seekor Rubah dialah Naruto Uzumaki ya itulah namanya. Mereka masih saling memeluk dan menyalurkan panas tubuh mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pangeran**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Entah berapa lama dua orang berbeda _gender_ ini, duduk terdiam dalam keheningan. Tampak tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak menyedihkan dan membosankan ini. Mereka seakan bungkam seribu bahasa. Hanya bunyi dentingan jam kecil berwarna senada sofa empuk itu saja yang menghiasi ruang tengah disana. Tampaknya malam telah datang menjelang, menggantikan sang mentari yang kembali menghilang. Pemuda itu masih menundukkan wajahnya muram. Sedangkan Hinata terus memandang lurus kedepan dengan raut wajah sedikit berpikir. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dan apakah aku harus percaya kata-kata dia? Begitu pikir hinata. Pemuda yang dari tadi terdudukpun kemudian bangkit. Sontak Hinata terkejut dan refleks ikut berdiri mengikuti sang pemuda yang membelakanginya.

"Baiklah kau bukan tunanganku, aku berbohong." Dengan suara yang terdengar datar.

"Eh….! " Hinata hanya membulatkan matanya karena lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?" .Tampak ada sedikit nada menuntut keluar dari bibir mungil hinata.

"Aku berbohong, maaf telah mengejutkanmu." Katanya memberi jeda. "Tapi aku tidak berbohong dengan yang satunya. Maksudku…" pemuda itu kembali menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku dapat berubah menjadi seekor hewan –rubah _well _sebut saja itu kutukan. Kutukan yang sangat menyebalkan dan kutukan itu bisa menghilang, jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang gadis yang dapat mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan saat bersamamulah hinata aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Itu… maksudku mungkin karena kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku."

"Ah…kau salah pa-paham tuan, mak-maksudku aku hanya menolongmu saja ka-karena aku melihatmu terluka. Dan tak lebih dari itu." Jawab hinata sambil menunduk kebawah dan memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

"Itu menurutmu pandanganmu, tapi menurutku berbeda dari apa yang kau ucapkan" jawabnya sekenanya. "Dan ada satu lagi, hanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai tudung merah saja yang dapat mengubahku kembali. Dan tepat hanya kau Hintata orang yang satu - satunya didesa ini yang mempunyai tudung merah unik itu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Hah… Sudahlah hinata kurasa pembicaraan tak penting seperti ini kita sudahi saja. Kau lihat sendirikan sekarang ya, setidaknya aku tak berbohong lagi padamu kau tahu?" Desahnya malas. Ketika Hinata mendengar ceritanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ta-tapi tuan." Hinatapun ingin tampaknya mulai berbicara lagi tapi di potong oleh pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu. Dan menempelkan jarinya ke depan bibir ranu hinata, entah sejak kapan jarak mereka kembali dekat.

"cukup. Tapi walaupun kau tak mencintaiku sekarang, namun aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan itu tak kan berubah. Kau tahu hinata."

Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara gugup, bingung dan penasaran. Tidak ada jawaban tidak dari pertanyaan Naruto kepada Hinata atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Naruto. Apalagi dengan perbuatan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya yang selalu membuat perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ini aneh pikirnya namun, Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga tak keberataan akan hal ini.

"Dan aku minta satu hal padamu hinata-chan _please_ jangan memanggilku seolah-olah kau merasa asing denganku aku tak suka panggilan yang membuat diriku tak nyaman." Iris _blue saphire_nyaterus menatap kearah hinata begitu _intens_.

"Tapi kita memang baru saja bertemu kan?" sahut Hinata dengan argumennya. Namun, pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ dihadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah tak mengizinkan Hinata untuk beradu argumen padanya.

"Panggil aku Uzu- maksudku panggil aku Naruto. Ya panggil aku Naruto." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tampak dimata hinata begitu sempurna dan perlahan membuat rona tipis di pipi _chubby_nya. " Baiklah jika kau tak keberatan tolong beri aku waktu semalam, hanya semalam untuk menginap dirumahmu, bolehkan?"

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab hinata ragu _plus _dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna _well_ bisa kita lihat wajah hinata bagaikan buah tomat berwarna merah segar. "A-ano tapi bisakah tu- err naruto-_kun_" hinata sedikit memberi jeda.

"hm ada apa hinata- _chan_?" Tanya naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"A-ano bisakah naruto sedikit menjauh dariku aku kurang menyukai dengan posisi kita sekarang." Ucap hinata yang merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimana dia tak merasa gugup jika Hinata di pandangi begitu _intens _dengan seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang ditambah lagi posisi tangannya menyentuh pinggang dan tangan satunya memegang lembut dagu Hinata. Pastinya itu akan sukses membuatnya nyaris pingsan dan malu.

"ah _gomen, _aku lepas kendali lagi hehehe" katanya dengan cengiran _khas_nya kemudian melepaskan tangnya dari pinggang hinata dan kembali duduk di sofa merah marun. "Jadi malam ini aku bisa tidur dimana? Di sofa Atau… ". Naruto menggantungkan kata – katanya.

"A-atau apa?" Tanya hinata was-was.

"Atau malam ini aku yang akan menghangatkanmu Hime". Dengan memasang seringai layaknya binatang buas yang siap menerkam seekor kelinci dihadapannya. Sontak saja wajah hinata yang hampir kembali _normal_ menjadi _blushing_ berat dan membuka mulutnya.

"DA-DASAR MESUM!" dengan setengah berteriak kemudian berlari masuk kekamarnya dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian dengan keadaan naruto yang masih tertawa dengan nada kemenangan karena berhasil menggoda hinata.

"Hahaha nampaknya aku akan tidur diluar lagi" bisik naruto pelan dan "Ceklek" terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan sontak naruto refleks menoleh kesumber suara.

"Hmm Naruto-kun tidur saja dikamar neji-_nii_ di lantai atas _oyasumi _" dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar tapi beruntunglah dengan keadaan yang sepi jadi naruto dapat mendengar suara pelan nan lembut milik hinata.

"Terimakasih _hime_. _Oyasumi mo_." Jawabnya lembut disertai dengan senyuman yang membuat hati ini terasa hangat. Dan pembicaraan mereka untuk hari ini berhenti sampai disini. Hinata kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menutup pelan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa denganku mengapa jantungku berdebar terus?" Hinata pun menepuk pelan wajahnya yang memerah dan memegang dadanya yang berdebar sambil bergumam "Tidak mungkin kan kalo aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_?". Yah begitulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

Sedangkan Naruto ia menapakki satu persatu anak tangga dengan wajah yang memerah dan mengusap dadanya terus.

"Ya ampun Naruto mengapa kau menjadi semesum ini? Agrhhhh!". Dia pun mengacak – acak rambut pirang jabriknya frustasi. "Sepertinya jika aku berlama-lama disini cepat atau lambat akan membuatku mati muda" Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Neji dan melihat beberapa _frame_ foto yang bergambarkan gadis bersurai indigo yang pendek tengah tersenyum manis ditambah dengan pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Tak salah lagi dia memang manis tidak tetapi dia sangat manis." Sambil tersenyum simpul dan direbahkan tubuhnya dikasur single size berbalut seprei beludru biru tipis yang terasa hangat yang membuatnya nyaman sambil memegang salah satu foto berisikan Hinata kecil yang memakai _dress_ berwarna _pastel _dan topi yang membuatnya semakin dan semakin manis. Kemudian Naruto kembali bangun dan sedikit berjalan ke meja belajar yang terlihat rapi untuk menyimpan kembali _frame_ foto itu disamping _frame_ foto berisikan foto seorang pemuda berambut coklat berpakaian jas berwarna hitam rapi dan beriris sama seperti Hinata.

"Eh… bukannya dia?" sontak Naruto sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya dia tertawa "hahaha jadi dia kakaknya Hinata, jangan – jangan ini adalah pertolongan untukku agar aku terbebas dari kutukkan sial ini. Neji nampaknya kita akan sering bertemu karena aku mempunyai urusan dengan adik manismu tersayang, dia –maksudku Hinata-_chan_ akan menjadi tunanganku cepat atau lambat. Kembali ia rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran_ single_ _size_ itu dipejamkan iris _sapphire _dibalik kelopak mata yang senada dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan dan kini ia mulai terlelap kedalam alam mimpinya dengan wajah yang tersenyum puas.

.

**Naruto pov**

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak tidur seperti ini. Biasanya saat pagi tubuhku kembali menjadi wujud seekor binatang tepatnya aku menjadi seekor rubah. Mungkin ini konyol bagi kalian tapi itulah faktanya. Akupun berjalan kearah cermin dan melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin yang membuatku harus sedikit menunduk eh? Cerminnya lebih besar dariku? Tu-tunggu berarti aku menjadi manusia? Kuteliti dan kuraba bagian-bagian tubuhku tapi apa benar aku kembali ke wujudku yang semula? Kemudian kutepuk pelan pipiku dan ini membuat kulitku menjadi merah, ini bukan mimpi dan langsung saja aku meloncat sambil berteriak layaknya orang _abnormal_.

"AKU KEMBALI !" seruku bahagia bagiku ini adalah hal yang terindah bagiku. Mungkin suaraku bisa membuat orang lain tutup telinga tapi, aku tak perduli karena bagiku ini sungguh keajaiban. _Thank's god_.

"BRAKK" terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka paksa sontak akupun kaget dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku ralat maksudku kamar Neji.

"H…h ada apa Naruto-kun hah… hah ap-apa ada sesuatu?" Ya gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini yang tengah menerobos masuk kedalam kamar ini kuperhatikan sepertinya ia tadi buru-buru naik ke atas, aku tahu itu karena , aku melihat ia yang terengah – engah berusaha mengatur nafas yang memburu dan sedikit bulir keringat yang ada di kening nya turun ke bagian wajahnya dan rona merah tipis yang hinggap di pipi _chubby_nya . Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat jantungku tak sehat namun aku menyukainya.

"Er… tidak ada apa-apa kok. Gomen kalo aku membuatmu terkejut hinata-chan" kataku dengan cengiran lima jari yang merupakan ciri khasku. " bukannya hari ini kau harus pergi kesekolah hinata-chan?"

"A…ano hum iya sebentar lagi naruto-kun ta-tapi apakah naruto-kun…" dengan pipi yang merona dia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang jernih nan lembut miliknya. Dan itu membuatku ingin lebih menggodanya. Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi apa Hime? " desahku dengan suara maskulin yang kumiliki. Ku dekatkan lagi tubuhku tepat didepan matanya yang kini sedikit mendongkak kearahku karena postur tubuhku yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengannya. Kutatap matanya yang memancarkan raut kecemasan dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Sungguh sangat manis tingkah gadis di depanku ini.

"Ta-tapi gimana dengan Naruto-kun sendiri? A-apakah naruto-kun akan tetap disini menungguku pulang?" katanya sedikit ragu. Akupun sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak Hinata-chan bukannya semalam aku sudah berjanji hanya semalam aku menginap disini." Kataku dengan menatap matanya dan menyunggingkan seutas senyuman untuknya. Entahlah Tapi aku selalu merasa senang bila berada didekatnya, dan ada rasa yang hangat bilaku bersamanya padahal baru dua hari kami bertemu. Ck apaan sih yang kupikirkan.

.

.

.

T B C (Gadis bertudung merah dan rubah si pengeran)

.

amexki chan

.

.

So gimana ficnya memuaskan bagi minna atau membingungkan,gaje atau malah jelek? Tapi tenang aja deh gimanapun caranya fic ini akan selelu apdate kok, Gomen amex gak sempat bales ripiu minna semua pokoknya arigatou sebesar-besanya untuk minna-san muach muach ^v^

**Special Thank's to: haru zhoumimi, Natsu Hiru Chan, Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI, fim fim, naruhina 'suki, kyuuchou, Hyuna toki, yu-ca-ca, dan Zaa-chan**

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

MINNA-SAN


End file.
